Travis' Father
by akf123
Summary: Please someone continue this story. I don't have any ideas for it. Feel free to use it.
1. The Truth Comes Out

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. Enjoy! It was a surprisingly warm summer night in Roscoe. Lily Randal was sitting on her porch, taking a break from her surprisingly small amount of homework. She was thinking about her last math problem she was stuck on. Then she heard footsteps and saw an outline of a person. It was obviously was a man because you could just see his toned, muscular arms. As he walked into the beam of the porch light she could see who it was. "Travis?" Lily asked. "Lily what are you doing here?" Travis asked curiously. "I kind of live here. What are you doing h..." She trailed off as she got a closer look at him. His eyes were red and puffy. Obviously he had been crying. "What's wrong?" Travis asked with a worried look on his face. "You were crying." She replied giving him a sort of confused/worried look. He just turned away. "Why were you crying?" She said in a worried tone, placing her hand on his cheek. "It was nothing" He replied. Lily crossed her arms and gave him an "I can wait all day" sort of look. "Fine. It was something." "Well then tell me about." With out them even realized they started to walk down the street heading towards Travis' house. "You see I just got a bad mark on last test, and my dad yelled at me. So I went for a walk to get away from his-." He never even got to finish his sentence when he heard, "Travis!!! Is that you boy!?" The voice was angry and horse. "Oh no." Travis whispered. Lily just looked at the horrified look on his face, as he tried to find a place to hide. Finally he said to Lily, "Lets go! Quick!" Before Lily could say anything Travis grabbed her hand and they ran as fast as they could. What?! Lily thought, someone is trying to hurt Travis. But who? They stopped at the end of an alley. Everywhere they went either lead to a dead end or highway. Just then Lily had an Idea. She pulled Travis in to corner, him against the wall, and quickly pulled his arms around her waist and threw her arms around his neck and started to passionately kiss him. (Both of them didn't mind this as they both had a crush on each other.) They continued kissing until the man ran past them and was out of sight. Then Lily led them in to the opposite direction toward the old bridge. But she made the mistake of accidentally knocking over a garbage can on the way and soon the man was back their trail. The man cornered them at the bridge. They had nowhere else to run to, they were trapped. "Get out of the way girl." He said as he pushed lily away from them. She just stood there and watched to see what was going to happen next. "So you thought you could hide. Get away with it. A real man wouldn't run from his problems." Travis now had tears streaming down his face. "I tried my best! I'll do better next time. I promise." Travis said pleading with the man. "Your Best! Your Best! You really are a failure! Get up on to the ledge!" He screamed. "What! Onto the ledge?! What are you going to do, Dad?!" He cried. Wait dad! That is Travis' father?!! "I said get on to the ledge." This time Travis obeyed. "You are a failure. I hate you. I wish you had never been born." He growled, and then pushed Travis off the bridge. "TRAVIS!!!!" Lily screamed as she looked over the ledge and saw Travis' hurt face as he hit the water.  
~ So what did you think? please R&R. 


	2. Bad News

"TRAVIS!!!!" Lily screamed as she looked over the ledge and saw Travis' hurt face as he hit the water. Immediately after she saw Travis hit the water, she ran down to the boat dock. Luckily there a man on his yacht obviously woken up by the huge splash. "Sir please can you help me! My friend was pushed off the bridge. We need to save him." She cried tears running down her face. He helped her into the boat. "Get the first aid kit under the seat" he said as he started the boat. She got it and ran back to look for Travis. "Stop I see him." She yelled as she dived into the water. She quickly grabbed him, and the man pulled Travis and Lily into the boat. "He not breathing!" Lily yelled through her tears. "Move" the man said as he ran over with the first aid kit. "Call an ambulance." It took Lily a few minutes to call because they couldn't understand through her tears. Quickly she ran over to the man. He had gotten Travis breathing again but was bandaging his head. "What happened to his head?" "He must of hit his head on a rock. When the ambulance coming?" "They said in about a half an hour." Soon after the ambulance came and Lily went to the hospital. The doctors came out and told her about Travis. She sat in the waiting room alone for a while before she called Robbie and Ray. "Hello?" "Robbie? It's Lily. I have some bad news."  
~ How do you like it so far please R&R. 


	3. Conversations

"Hello?"  
  
"Robbie, it's Lily I have some bad news."  
  
Lily thought about the events from that night, as she waited for her friends to show up. She remembered the exact look on his face as he hit the water the water. When the thought came to her she couldn't help but cry.  
  
"Lily" Robbie quietly said, as he came up to the sobbing girl.  
  
"oh, I didn't see you there." She said as she wiped away her tears.  
  
"How is he?"  
  
"Oh they say he be fine. I just can't believe this."  
  
"I know, but how did he fall into the water."  
  
"He didn't fall Robbie, he was pushed." She paused for a moment to look at Robbie's dumbfounded face, and let out a sigh, "By his father.." "What?!"  
  
"You should have seen the things he said to him, like, 'I wish you were never were born' or 'you're a failure'. And the anger in his eyes, and the way he said it. It looked like Travis' heart was ripped in two." She let a tear slide down her face, "And worst of all.... I think I love him."  
  
Little did she know that Ray was standing behind them, feeling more hurt then ever. 


	4. Back Again?

Sorry I've been busy lately, and haven't been able to write for a while. So here it goes.  
  
Ray walked up to a nurse not even able to say anything to his friends.  
  
"Do you know where I could find Travis Stong?"  
  
"Sure he is in room 216. Down the hall and to your right."  
  
"Thanks" Ray said as started to walk to Travis' room. Lily's words kept replaying over and over in his head, 'I think I love him'. He finally reached the room of his friend, who was still unconscious.  
  
"Travis, why did it have to be you? Why did Lily have to fall in love with you? I mean can I not get the girl once?!" Ray said as he walked over to Travis' bed.  
  
"You know Ray" Travis said trying get up.  
  
"Travis? Are you okay?"  
  
"Let me finish. You know Buddha said-"All of the sudden he clutched his head. "Ahh! My head."  
  
"Travis are you alright?" Ray said as he ran over to Travis.  
  
"Ya, Ya I'm fine just a little headache. What were we talking about?"  
  
"Umm... nothing. Just how you were feeling."  
  
"No, that wasn't it. Oh that's right we were talking about you. Anyway, Ray a lot of girls like you. I know of certain girl who likes you a LOT."  
  
"Who Lily?"  
  
"Sorry, it's not her. It's Audrey."  
  
"What?! Audrey?! Your Audrey?!"  
  
"Ray she's not mine." Travis looked around the room for a minute then looked back to Ray. "Hey, earth to Ray."  
  
"Oh right. Well I think I'm going to leave. Thanks Travis."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Just as Ray was going to walk out the door, a tall man came in.  
  
"Hello sir, I was just leaving." Ray said right before the man pushed him into the wall.  
  
"Get out of my way kid. I've got some unfinished business to take care of." The man said as he pulled out a gun, and pointed it to Travis. "You're finally going to get what's coming to you."  
  
BANG!  
  
Did you like it? Please R&R. 


	5. Sanity, I think not

It all happened so fast until he pulled out the gun, then everything seemed to play in slow motion. Travis had never felt more scared in his life. He wanted to close his eyes and wait for the bullet to pierce through his body, but he couldn't bring himself to close them.

Travis' father pulled out the gun and aimed for Travis' heart, he pulled back the trigger, and just as Travis thought that he was going to die a shot rang out. But it never came in contact with Travis' heart, instead in ripped into the floor. The nurse came running in and saw all three of the occupants looking at the floor where the gun lay beside the bullet hole. As Mr. Strong was about to pick up the gun two security officers rushed through the door and arrested him.

The nurse bustled over to Travis who still hadn't moved from his position.

"Are you all right young man? He didn't hurt you did he?" The nurse asked.

"No," Travis whispered finally snapping out of his daze, "No, Ray saved me."

"Him?" She said as she pointed to the other boy standing in the corner.

"Yes, he knocked the gun out of my father's hand."

She was about to ask another question when another boy, and girl walked in.

"TRAVIS! Are you alright? What happened?" Lily yelled as ran over and gave him a bone-crushing hug.

"I'm fine, Ray saved me."

Lily and Robbie looked at him skeptically, until Robbie broke the silence, "Ray, our Ray?"

"Ya. That Ray."

They all looked over at Ray who still hadn't moved. "Ray, are you alright you look a little pale" Lily said as she walked over to him, "Ray!"

"What?" Ray said innocently.

"Come on Ray. I think I'll take Ray and find a doctor." Robbie said as he ushered Ray out the door.

Lily came over and sat on the edge of the bed, "How are feeling?"

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well let's see you were pushed off a bridge, and almost got shot by what sounded like your father."

"Look I want to thank you for helping me, I owe my life to you and Ray."

"It was no problem, if anything I should thank you."

"Why?"

"For helping sort through and understand my feelings. So here is my gift to you." With that Lily pressed her lips onto Travis'.

* * *

I'm sorry to all who actually were reading this story, but I have lost my inspiration. Anyone who wants to take over it can. Do whatever you want with it. 


	6. Deadly Calm

Lily pulled back from the kiss with a smile on her face.

"I think I'm in love with you Travis."

"What?"

"When I saw you falling off the bridge. I was so scared. I thought you were going to die, and all I could think about was all the kind things you've down for me. I realized then that I couldn't live without you. I love you Travis." She was crying now and looking out the window.

"Lily, I love you too. More than you'll ever know."

Lily walked over and pulled Travis to her in a passionate kiss.

* * *

Robbie led Ray into the waiting room and made him sit down.

"Are you alright?"

"It happened so fast…" Ray said still with the dazed look on his face.

"What?"

"We were just talking about Lily, and Travis told me that Audrey liked me. I was excited so was going to go leave and tell you guys that he was awake and then find Audrey. Just as I was leaving though this man came in and said something about unfinished business. I didn't pay attention until I saw him pull out his gun. Then said "You're finally going to get what's coming to you," and he pulled the trigger. I don't even remember knocking the gun out of his hand. All I saw was the look on Travis' face when the man pointed the gun at him." Ray looked Robbie dead in the eye, "He didn't even seem scared. He looked shocked at first, but then he just sat there just waiting for the bullet to hit him. He was so calm. He hardly was affected by it."

"Wow man. I don't know what to say."

"I don't know if I could look at Travis the same again."

"Why? I mean he's still Travis."

"Yeah, but it looked like he was ready for his life to end."


End file.
